Football Season
by sberryluv
Summary: Dean and Seth watch a football game together. Slash.


_*So even when I watch football I still think about wrestling. I was guessing Seth liked the Bears as I think I remember seeing a pic of him in a Bears jersey once plus the Bears are generally the most popular team in this area, though, personally, I root for the Lions or Packers. I figured Dean still had to like his hometown football team too. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them had a bet going on this game. That's not the direction I went with this fic, but if somebody wanted to write that version I'd love to read it._

Dean was excited football season had finally arrived. His WWE schedule kept him busy and he wasn't expecting to get to see many games this season so he was especially pleased to find out he would get some rare downtime on Sunday, September 8th.

His hometown team, the Cincinnati Bengals, were playing Seth's favorite team, the Chicago Bears. Seth had agreed, reluctantly, to skip their afternoon workout to watch the game with Dean instead.

Dean was settled in on the bed wearing his workout shorts and Bengals t-shirt. On the nightstand next to him was a bag of chips purchased for an exorbitant price from the vending machine, an opened can of Natural Light, and a bucket of ice with five more cans of beer strategically crammed into it.

Seth sat next to him on the bed wearing a black dress shirt and skinny jeans drinking a bottle of water. Dean thought Seth's choice of attire for watching a football game was a bit ridiculous, but kept his mouth shut. He was just happy he convinced Seth to take these next three hours to relax and that missing one CrossFit session wasn't going to kill him.

Five minutes after kick-off Seth started to fidget on the bed. Turning to Dean he said "You know I could change and we could get a quick workout in and catch the last half of the game."

Not taking his eyes off the TV Dean shook his head and replied with a definite "no".

Not deterred Seth offered another compromise, "I think the hotel gym has TVs in it. We could watch the game while we worked out."

Dean turned and glowered at Seth, shook his head, and returned to watching the game.

Seth sighed, leaned against Dean, and tried to get into the game. It's not that he didn't like watching football. He was a huge Bears fan, but he didn't like missing his workout. It through his whole day off and left him antsy and anxious feeling. Seth just could not understand how Dean could be so content to simply watch the game and drink beer in the early afternoon when there was so much other stuff they should be doing. Puzzling Seth even more was how missing their routine CrossFit session hadn't seemed to bother Dean in the slightest. It was completely unimaginable to Seth.

Resigning himself to watching the game Seth leaned his head on Dean's chest, but this put his head at an awkward angle to see the screen so he sat up and moved back to sit against the headboard. The headboard was uncomfortable on his back so Seth moved down to lie on his side next to Dean, but his arm quickly became sore from propping his head up. He sat up again to rest his head on Dean's shoulder when Dean snapped at him. "Dammit Seth sit still. It's only the first quarter of the game!" followed by "Here have a beer and some chips and relax" said in a much softer tone.

Seth looked at the food and drink Dean was offering him with an expression mixed of shock and horror. Seth replied "I can't eat chips and drink beer Dean. Do you know how many carbs are in those? It's bad enough I had to skip my workout. You shouldn't be . . ." Seth was cut-off by loud cheering and the voices of the excited announcers coming from the TV.

"Thanks a lot Seth your lecturing made me miss a touchdown" Dean said right before giving Seth a shove sending him to the floor. Instead of getting up Seth stayed on the floor. After taking his shirt off Seth started doing sit-ups. He figured this would be a good way to burn off energy, but still make Dean happy as he could watch the game at the same time. He only made it to sixty sit-ups when he heard Dean's angry voice again "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well, I thought I would . . ."

"No" Dean interrupted "You're distracting me. Get your ass in the bed and watch the damn game. You just don't want to watch because your stupid Bears are losing."

Seth lain back down on the bed just in time to watch the Bears intercept one of Andy Dalton's passes.

"Hmph. He got lucky." Dean remarked before finishing his fifth beer.

Dean then slipped his arm around Seth's waist pulling him close so Seth's back was leaning against his chest and shoulder. This sat Seth at an awkward angle to watch TV, but effectively immobilized Seth enough to stop his fidgeting.

Satisfied that Seth would finally have to sit still Dean went back to watching the game. Though he couldn't physically move much thanks to Dean's tight grasp around his waist Seth's mind was still racing with all the thought of the stuff he should be doing right now. Seth reached out and grabbed his iPad off the nightstand, hoping maybe reading a book he downloaded would help calm his mind.

Dean was slightly pissed that Seth wasn't actually watching the game with him like he promised, but decided to let it slide just thankful that Seth was finally starting to relax so at least he could watch the game in peace.

This didn't last long, though, as after a few minutes Dean became annoyed again at Seth's quietness. Seth was so engrossed in his book he was completely missing the Bengals dominance over the Bears and it was no fun for Dean to gloat when Seth hadn't seen any of the plays. Hoping to get Seth's nose out of his book Dean began to run the tips of his fingers along Seth's well toned abs. Seth's stomach muscles contracted at the touch, but otherwise he gave no indication he was even aware of Dean.

Still watching the game Dean let his fingers dip just below the waistband of Seth's jeans until they brushed against the curls of his pubic hair. Though, Seth still seemed unaffected Dean definitely was. Touching Seth, having his body pressed tightly against his, smelling Seth's scent was all making Dean hard making it more and more difficult for him to concentrate on the game.

Wanting to get Seth's attention Dean shifted a little to pull his shorts down and took his cock out and slowly began to stroke himself. Seth still gave no response. Dean was becoming increasingly frustrated. How dare Seth ignore him like this. What the hell was so interesting in that damn book anyway?

Dean let out a deep moan as he stroked himself faster hoping to relieve his pent up anger and frustration with Seth that way, but his anger just grew. He wanted Seth's attention now. More specifically he wanted Seth's pretty mouth on his cock now. He shouldn't have to jerk himself off with Seth sitting right next to him wasting his perfectly good mouth. Dean just couldn't believe Seth could remain so unaffected. Usually it took only a kiss or grab of his ass and Seth was practically throwing himself on Dean. Curious Dean stopped stroking himself and reached down between Seth's legs and found that Seth's cock was indeed hard and straining against the confines of his jeans. As Dean's large warm hand cupped Seth's clothed erection Seth shifted slightly giving his first indication that he wasn't so completely unaffected. Dean had hoped Seth finally got the hint, but instead Seth just kept on reading. Dean was beyond pissed now and gave up all hope of watching the game. He didn't know if Seth was that oblivious or if he was trying to play some sort of game, but Dean wasn't use to being ignored and he wasn't going to let Seth get away with it.

Dean leaned over and starting at the bottom he licked his way up Seth's tattoo and then with a throaty growl bit down hard on the sensitive flesh between Seth's neck and shoulder just above his scar and gave Seth's cock a firm squeeze at the same time to be sure he got his point across.

Dropping the iPad Seth yelped "What the hell?" and turned to face Dean to ask him what his problem was. Dean furrowed his brow and simply pointed to his cock before shoving Seth's head down between his legs.

"Why didn't you say something?" Seth asked as he scrambled down Dean's body "I thought you were watching the game?"

"I did say something smart ass. You just weren't paying attention. So shut up and suck me off already." Dean said and promptly gave Seth's head another hard shove down.

Dean was in bliss once he felt Seth's hot mouth on him. He rested his head back against the wall, closed his eyes, and let the sensations take him over. He felt his anger and frustrations begin to melt as Seth wasted no time working on his cock. Seth hollowed out his cheeks and Dean felt his cock engulfed in the wet heat of Seth's mouth. He knew this blowjob wouldn't last long since he stroked himself off for so long before he got Seth's attention. He felt himself teetering on the edge of his climax when Seth slowed his pace. Then he felt Seth shift against him and heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down. Quickly lifting his head up, eyes wild with fury Dean growled "What the fuck do you think you are doing Seth?"

Seth stopped sucking Dean off completely and lifted his deep brown eyes up to look at Dean in confusion. "I'm hard too Dean and it's uncomfortable so I was going to take matters in my own hand sort of speak."

Anger boiled up in Dean again. All Dean had wanted to do was relax, drink, and watch the football game, but Seth had ruined those plans. Seth had been doing what he wanted most of the game. Now Seth was going to shut up and finally do what Dean wanted. "That's too damn bad. You should of thought of that before you put on those tight jeans and chose to ignore me for the past hour. This is about me. Not about you. Zip your pants back up now." Dean snarled.

Complying, Seth gingerly zipped his jeans back up. Dean was staring at Seth. Mouth open, panting. Blue eyes full of lust and fury. He took two fistfuls of Seth's hair and shoved his mouth back down on his aching cock. Having lost all his patience with Seth, Dean began to thrust rapidly up into Seth's mouth. Seth gagged a little, but recovered quickly. Dean didn't let up. He kept a tight hold on Seth's head as he watched Seth's swollen red lips slide up and down his erection. The sight of it was too much for Dean to handle and with a final deep thrust making Seth choke again he shot his cum down the back of Seth's throat.

Finally, satisfied Dean noticed there was still five minutes left of halftime. Just enough time to clean up and get some more snacks. Rolling off the bed, Dean pulled his shorts up and headed to the bathroom when he heard Seth call after him.

"Um, Dean what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Aren't you going to suck me off now? It's only fair."

"No, the game is coming back on soon. Maybe if you keep your pretty little ass still and actually watch the game with me like you promised I'll reciprocate. Maybe. And you better hope the Bengals win because I doubt I'll feel like it if they lose. And don't you dare think about touching yourself." Dean gave Seth a smirk and went to clean up.

Dean wasn't normally so selfish. Pleasing Seth and watching him come undone, screaming his name was one of Dean's favorite things to do, but he really didn't like being ignored and so felt justified in doing the same to Seth.

Seth sat back down on the bed and tried to get comfortable finding it even more difficult than before with his erection pressing against his jeans begging for attention. Certain this would be the longest ninety minutes of his life, Seth began to silently pray for a Bengals victory.

_*Unfortunately for Seth the Bengals blew their lead and ended up getting beat by the Bears 21 to 24._


End file.
